Winter's любовь
by Alice-Rose-Teatime
Summary: Ivan is having a bad day. A very bad day. So he goes to the most painful place he knows. The 'Ginger Bread House' that he keeps locked up in a little box. But once he's there he will learn something about his oldest Master that he would never of guessed. Contains yaoi, character death and small traces of cannibalism. Russia/General Winter. Oneshot. Human names used.


Ivan stood in the basement of his house. He had just gotten home from his long, sad journey. Toris had tried to talk to him in the door way but Ivan had just pushed past him. The door to the basement was locked from the inside so he wasn't going to be interrupted. He hadn't done this for a long time since it was incredibly painful. The last time Ivan had bone this he had just lost Gilbert and he had thought that to end his life painlessly was meaningless. So he had chosen the way of pain.

Ivan pulled out a box, it was small and had no defining features. The box had iron hinges and a leather lining. Ivan opened the box slowly and gulped as he saw the small object inside.

It was a tiny snow globe made of crystal. The inside of the snow globe had a tiny gingerbread house in it and a snowman, which had a large smile. Ivan shivered at the smile of the snowman. That smile was pure evil. It was not that different from Ivan's own smile, the one he used almost every day to stop people from talking to him. Ivan shook the globe of snow and it scattered around the globe. He shock it again and again until you couldn't see the little house or the tiny snowman.

Lifting his hands, Ivan kissed the globe softly. "Please come and help me. I need a night away from this world and to forget all that has made me what I am today. Please….." Ivan's voice cracked and tears streamed down his face.

"General Winter. I need you to save me"

The room slowly disappeared into a soft white light and Ivan's body went numb as it always did with the change. His fingers became small and his face thin. All of him minimized and became tiny, like when he had been a child and life had been simple. Ivan took a moment to look at his child self before feeling came back.

The room was no longer there. All that stood around him was white snow and a large house. It looked like the house from Hansel and Gretel. The roof was made of ginger bread busted with snow, the door and windows were lined with striped candy canes and the glass was toffee. Ivan had been to this house many times and knew that the door would be open for him. He walked up to the house and touched the door with shacking hands. It swung open with a large creek and Ivan was met with the familiar sight of a hallway. This hallway stretched longer than it should have in this tiny house. Each side of the hall had ten doors on it, all made of gingerbread and candy canes. If you were to look closely you would see that the handles were made of bones and the knob on the end of it was a small bird skull.

Ivan move along the hall trying each door and moving to the next when he saw that it did not open. Ivan got to the last door and turned the knob but it did not open. Did General Winter not want him hear? No. If he'd not wanted Ivan he would have locked the front door and left Ivan to freeze outside. Ivan turned to look down the hall back at the front door. But it was no longer there. Another long hall stretched out away from him.

"Do you want me to find you, General Winter?" Ivan said to the air, he knew that Winter could hear him. He ran down the hall and touched the doors at he went passed. Ivan turned around corners and pulled on boor knobs.

Ivan was panting as he sat on the floor. He looked to the right. The hall went on forever that way. And he looked to the left. The halls never end on that side too. Looking to the right again he saw a door open and close. Ivan got to his feet and ran to it. His hands gripped the birds head tightly and he swung it open.

There was a fire place in this room, but it was not light, and a bed made of one person. The walls were made of logs that let the cold in and the floor was a dirt patch. A small table stood to the side and Ivan final recognized the room. It was his. The one he had had as a small child. He remembered sharing it with his two sisters. Red blurred his vision as he went back to a flashback.

He remember the two of them lying on the floor, naked with their father standing over them. There was blood on the bed and walls, it covered the table completely. Ivan's father looked at him and smiled a sweet, innocent smile.

"Ivan! Good. Come over here and help me with this new meat" Ivan's father moved towards him. He touched the small boy on the shoulder and Ivan moved away. "Come on! I can't lift them myself!" his father huffed. Ivan moved next to his father. He picked up his little sister Natasha "Place it on the table" Ivan did as he was told. His father placed his other sister next to Natasha. For some reason Ivan could never remember his old sisters name. To be truthful he could not remember his sisters at all, except for that one time.

Ivan's father left the room and came back with two large butchers knives. He gave one to Ivan and held one himself. "Now Ivan do this just like how you would cut up a pig. Get rid of the head first!" Ivan's father swung the knife down on his older sister and cut off her head with one swift movement. Ivan looked at the lifeless eyes of his little Natasha. "Off with her head! Off with her head!" His father yelled and laughed. Ivan hesitantly razed the knife above his head and made his arms go forward.

Natasha's head did not come off instantly. Ivan repeated this movement twice more. "There we go! You're getting stronger! I'm so proud!" his father smiled like a manic.

Ivan awoke in a room with ginger bread walls and a candy boor. He was back. Looking around he saw that there was someone in this room. The man was tall and pale, with hollow eyes and a long grey coat. His hear was white like snow and strangely did not make him look old. Ivan stared at the older man. General Winter.

Ivan moved so that he was standing and the General looked over to him. "Ah! You're awake. Did you enjoy that little flashback?" Ivan stood tall, as tall as he could in his child body. General Winter moved over to Ivan and enveloped him in a cold hug. To anyone it would look like the hug friend's would exchange but it wasn't. There were no friends here. Only a master and his toy.

"Whenever I think of that time….." Ivan stopped to think. "Whenever I think of the time I feel sorry for the people who bought our sausages the next day" Ivan chuckled darkly. General Winter laughed at that and released Ivan from his hug. Ivan liked it when General Winter smiled because it went that he was happy and when he was happy Ivan's punishment wasn't going to be quite as harsh.

"So Ivan. Why did you come to my candy house?" Winter said with a sly smile, as he sat on the bed. Ivan went to open his mouth but was silenced by a wave of General Winter's hand. "But first, Ivan. Come and sit on my lap" he smiled at Ivan, it was a cold and cruel smile but Ivan loved it. General Winter was the only one who smiled at Ivan without it looking forced. Ivan moved over to the bed and climbed onto Winters lap. Ivan shifted quietly on General Winters lap as he wrapped his arms around Ivan. "So why did you come here, my tiny Russian?" Winter purred into Ivan's ear. Ivan lay his head back on General Winter's chest.

"I was sad because…. Alfred called me all these really mean names and said that I should die in hell" Ivan sodded quietly as Winter stroked his hair "He's just so mean! W-Why would he do that? Why is h-he so-o mean, Winter?"

"He's just jealous, my precious. He's just jealous that you have so many friends and such a lovely master, my Ivan" he said complimenting himself. Ivan turned around so that he could look at General Winter.

"Is that really it!?" He giggled quietly as he hugged Winter. As he hug he smelt the cold and ice of winter, he also heard the faint sound of his own heart in General Winters chest.

Back after the accident with his sisters Ivan had hated his father so much that he had stolen a book on magic from a man with large eyebrows. He's practiced whenever he was alone. It had taken mouths for him to get a summoning right and the demon he'd summoned was called General Winter. He'd asked the General to help him kill his father and in return Winter had asked from him a favour. He would not tell Ivan what the favour was but said that is would not impact on Ivan's life much. Ivan had agreed and with General Winters help he had killed his father. Not too soon after Winter had asked for his heart. Ivan had pleaded with Winter that he needed his heart and could not live without it.

"Oh you silly boy" He had chuckled lightly at Ivan. "I do not mean your actual heart. I mean the essence of your heart" he had touched Ivan's chest lightly above his heart, small icicles formed "If I have your heart's essence then you will love me and only me" Winter said quietly and removed his hand from Ivan's chest. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes. We have a deal" with that Winter pulled their faces together and kissed Ivan forcefully. As they kissed Ivan felt all the heat leave his body. He fell to the floor shacking and shivering. General Winter had picked him up and taken him to his 'candy house'. He had touched and entered Ivan at that house.

And after the first time he kept going back. Whenever Ivan felt very bad or had bad things happen to him, he would go to see General Winter.

Ivan looked into Winters cold, grey eyes and shivers ran through his body. General Winter pulled his hands over Ivan's chest and stocked lightly as bits of ice attached themselves to Ivan's shirt. General Winter pulled his hand up to touch Ivan's pale lips turning the an icy blue. Ivan began to shiver and longing filled his senses.

Ivan lifted a shacking hand to Winters face, almost begging to feel Winters warmth, as he kissed the General softly.

Ivan was quickly spun so that his back was pressed against the bed and General Winter was sitting on top of him. "You are so needy, Ivan" he said as he leaned down to kiss the Russian's cheeks, one at a time, then his nose and finally his lips. Winter's tongue found its way into Ivan's mouth and licked his teeth. He made it touch everything Ivan's cheeks, his tongue and the back of his throat. Ivan gagged on it and he could feel the vomit wanting to come up.

General Winter removed his mouth from Ivan's earning and displeasured noise from him. "Are you really that sensitive, Ivan?" he said running his cold hand over Ivan's growing groin. He squeezed it lightly. "Ahh" Ivan's panted, he found himself strangely out of breath. Winter chuckled and removed Ivan's pants. He pushed Ivan up against the wall on the other side of the bed.

Ivan's breath increased as Winter touched the head of this member with his tongue playfully. Ivan resisted moving his hips forward so that Winter would beep throat it. A cold tongue made its way along the length of his member and licked around his balls. "Winter" Ivan chocked out "Please…aah!... Don't tease me!" Ivan panted as Winter kissed up his length, bitting lightly in some parts. Winter frowned at this.

"You have become too confident for my liking, Ivan." He said removing his mouth "I'll have to put you in your place again". He flipped Ivan with is super human strength so that he was on his back again with his legs in the air. General looked at the helpless 'child' underneath him. Should I be gentle or should I fuck him out of his mind? I wonder which one he would enjoy more. Looking into Ivan's eyes he knew the answer. Such a cute little masochist. Let's fuck him out of his mind.

With that Winter pounded his penis into Ivan's hole without warning. Ivan cried out in pain and General pulled out before slamming back in. He tried different angles trying to find Ivan's sweet spot but he couldn't. Ivan panted something that Winter could not hear before screaming as Winter found his favourite spot.

"You're so cute Ivan" he panted "so very cute".

Ivan's felt as General Winters large member rammed into him again hit his prostate. He could hear Winter grunt with pleasure as he came inside of Ivan. Ivan himself had not cum yet but he knew he would soon. Winter pulled out slowly before dropping to his hands and knees. "You always took a long time to cum, Ivan" he said running his hand over Ivan's bulging length.

Winter took Ivan into his mouth without a second thought. His head bobbed up and down slightly as he beep throated Ivan's member. Ivan pushed his hips forward wanting to feel as much pleasure as possible. Winter felt Ivan's hands push the back of his head forward with each thrust. Ivan moaned in pure ecstasy as he came into General Winter's mouth.

Winter swallowed all that Ivan had to share before lay himself next to Ivan on the bed. The two of them stayed there for a long time enjoying the after rush. Winter pulled Ivan into his arms hugging him tightly before kissing the sleeping Russian's nose.

"Oh, Ivan. You are the closes thing I can get to love" He whispered to the man.

Ivan grinned into Winter's chest before replying "That's why I gave you my heart. Is it not, Da?"


End file.
